


Fullmetal Alchemist Drabbles

by Angelcosmo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Just so we're clear theres no incest or underage x overage pairings because thats gross, Light Angst, Multi, eventually these r all kinda sad oops, more ships will be added eventually, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcosmo/pseuds/Angelcosmo
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by a prompt. Various ships will be added.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am incompetent when it comes to writing full-fledged stories with a good, well thought out overarching plot, I have decided to post some drabbles I've written within the FMA universe. Each little story is only a few hundred words in length and is inspired by a prompt that is either a single word or a spoken sentence.
> 
> Expect a lot of homunculi, specifically Gluttony. I love him and no one else does, so I'll write all the content for him. Also expect many different pairings because I love too many to only have a few set ships. If you don't like a ship I include, chances are yours will show up anyway.
> 
> Because I can only find so many good prompts on tumblr, feel free to comment any prompts you think of for this and I might write them. You can also include a ship and if I like it I'll write for it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

"I love you, please don't go."

Gluttony was always chastised by his older siblings for wearing his heart on his sleeve. They said that showing too much emotion was a human trait, therefore it was a shameful one. But in moments like this; where it's the middle of the night and he doesn't know when she'd be back, he lets the words slip out.

Lust walked up to the younger homunculus and lightly kissed his forehead, wiping away the lipstick mark she left. Gluttony grabbed her hand and looked pleadingly into her eyes even though he knew he couldn't stop her from leaving.

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone," She murmured, giving him the soft smile she saved only for him, then turned and walked down the corridor out of sight. Gluttony knew she was right; Lust was far too careful to let herself get killed. No matter how long it took, she would come back to him.

At least, that's what he had thought until one night she never returned.

 

  
"Stay here tonight."

Winry's grip on his automail arm made Ed lift his eyebrows and stare at her. This wasn't the first time they had come home for a quick repair and it wouldnt be the last. Besides, if they wanted to find the philosopher's stone, they had to keep moving.

But the tone of Winry's voice was different in a way Ed couldn't explain. It was pleading; pleading for something Ed didn't know the answer to, but he gave anyway.

"Okay," Ed said. "For you."

 

  
"I wish I could hate you."

Ed clenched his fists and stared at the ground and if he could cry he probably would. It's not like Ling was his responsibility to take care of; but Ling always came back to him anyway. However, every time Ling had left, he seemed to come back more injured than he was before.

Ed shouldn't care about how Ling is. He shouldn't feel pain in his chest whenever Ling has so much as a scratch. But he does, and it hurts, and all Ed wants to do is hold Ling close and take his pain away. He has dealt with more pain than Ling had ever known, so what's a few more cuts or burns?

Ling tentatively reached a hand forwards and rested it on Ed's cheek, causing him to look up. The look in Ling's eyes held a silent plea of I'm sorry, because they both know it wouldn't be the end of the pain. So Ed pulled Ling close into a hug, and swore to himself that he'd protect him the best he could.

 

  
"It wasn't your fault."

Night was the only time Ed would tell Al how he felt. He would wake up in the middle of the night and just cry from the nightmares and the guilt, and Al was always awake to support him. Ed hated that.

Ed hated the fact that his brother couldn't sleep anymore. Ed hated the fact that he could have any of Gracia's pie, he couldn't smell the flowers from the shop in central ran by someone Ed knew had something to do with the Armstrongs, Ed hated that his brother couldn't feel the chill as winter was slowly approaching.

He blamed himself for it. He couldn't get the thought out of his head that he was the one who convinced Al to help him bring back their mom and that he was the one who stuck him in that body. That's why when Al said that is wasn't his fault, he pulled his little brother close and cried. And Al supported him, because that's all he could do.

 

Hunger

Gluttony was hungry again. He wasn’t surprised at the sudden gnawing pain in his chest. As soon as he would finish eating he would be hungry again, and the only thing that would stop it was to put more food into his gaping maw.

“You just ate, stop complaining,” Envy would groan, pushing his forehead back. Gluttony had figured out very quickly that his siblings didn’t understand it. If he wasn’t eating, the hunger pains were a constant crippling feeling in his gut that, back when he was only a few years old, were enough to make him fall to his knees and sob. It felt as if he had never eaten in his life; like he had never even seen food before. If Gluttony didn't restrain himself comstantly, he could have turned into a monster like the mannequin soldiers.

Gluttony had never told anyone about the pain. Pride and Wrath would ignore him, Greed was gone, Sloth was working, and Envy wouldn't believe him that it was actually as bad as it was. Gluttony hadn't even told Lust.

Lust was the only thing other than food that could stop the hunger. The first time he saw her, he could only think, she's too beautiful to eat. Lust was a shining glimmering goddess in a world full of dark painful agony, and thats why he would follow her into hell and back. She was the one thing that helped him feel okay. Lust is dead now.

Gluttony is hungry again.


	2. Beauty

Lust was beautiful. She was a glimmering, radiant diamond, lighting up a pure black void. She was a giant star, red hot and burning, showering her beauty over countless small, lowly planets who are undeserving of her beauty. She was lightning in a thunderstorm; loud, fierce, and bright. She was a sword, newly polished and sharpened, lifted in a position to cause bright red to seep from someone's chest. She was a sunset, rippling red and purple hues painted the sky. 

Lust was beautiful, and Gluttony didn't deserve her; but he had her, and she was the one thing he never took for granted.


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward cannot sleep.

Edward can’t sleep. _It’s irony_ , he had thought. He could sleep so soundly all those years his brother couldn’t; but now he was staring over his brother as he slept for the first time in years. He had just beaten the crap out of God, shouldn’t he have been the first to fall asleep?

Edward was in a small room in the middle of Central’s largest hospital. Alphonse was laid out on the bed beside him, snuggled under the blankets and sleeping soundly. It was as if he didn’t have a single care in the entire world. It was too dark in the room to read the clock, but Edward had a good feeling that it was some time past one in the morning. No matter how much he turned and tossed, he couldn’t fall asleep. Now, all he could do was sit on the side of his bed and stare at his brother’s withered frame as his chest rose and fell.

This was the first time since before his mother died that Edward felt totally at peace. Father had been stopped, the Promised Day had past, and Alphonse had his body back. Edward didn’t even care that one of his legs was still made of metal. At least Winry still had his business. Even the fact that he could no longer perform alchemy couldn’t get him down. So even if he couldn’t sleep tonight, he was at peace. Everything was finally okay.


	4. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse Elric has learned to love the night.

For a long time, Alphonse Elric hated the night. How could he not when he was forced to wait through it every time? But after years of reading through the darkness and watching his brother sleep, he’s finally learned to start loving the night.

He decided that he was done with waiting around until the mornings came. Alphonse instead took to traveling at night. He would never go far; just enough to enjoy the outside for awhile. He found the stars to be enough light to navigate cities while they slept, and he enjoyed laying out on the countryside while time ticked away. The sky at night was beautiful to him again, instead of the reminder of the prison of a body he had.

Edward was glad that his brother was finding new things to do while he slept. Although, he became a bit exasperated when he awoke to find Alphonse had brought a cat back to the hotel during the night. Nevertheless, he wanted his brother to be happy, and happy he was. Alphonse was finally content with another part of himself.


End file.
